Campaign Mode
by Minyadagniriel
Summary: Joker chases and torments a girl after years of her refusal...Based on an rp with my good friend, PinkLady-chan, visit her Deviant art profile to learn more about Xack! Rated NC-17 for explicit material. Oneshot. 'The Batman' universe.


The back of the warehouse was dark and silent, save for a flickering light in the game room. Working at a desk for so long had become tedious and boring. Joker figured it was time to get up and stretch his legs. He would join his 'unwilling girlfriend' in the game room just to see what kind of mood she was in. He padded towards her specially designed room and cracked open the door. As he suspected, she was playing another one of her favorite video games. Had it not been for this room, he had to wonder if she would have stuck around for so long. There have been so many opportunities for her to escape, especially tonight since they were both alone...

He entered the room and up to the back of the couch. He tapped her on the head, "Can't sleep, my lovely?"

A small giggle escaped Xack's lips, "Actually, I'm very much awake," she replied cheerily. "You'd be surprised what video games can do to the brain."

Joker watched her fingers smash the buttons on her controller, frowning ever so slightly when she didn't even acknowledge his presence in the room. Her eyes were so fixated to the television in front of her that she wouldn't even be aware of what else was going on around her. She was completely engulfed in her video game.

Joker took a seat on the couch two cushions away from her, knowing her hatred of close body contact...which annoyed him. He couldn't count the numerous times she's run away from him, pushed him away, attempted to smack him...

"Aren't you sick of this game yet? What is it? Gears of War? I applaud the gore factor, but this shit's repetitive."

Xack looked at Joker like he was crazy, not that it made any difference. He could only grin at her, "I'm not a gamer sweetheart..."

Xack was surprised Joker put a bit of distance between them, since she knew he was all about physical contact. Whatever the case, she briefly turned to him with a cheeky, but innocent smile on her face. "Well...you could just watch," she said with uncertainty in her words, wanting to turn back around now to finish playing her game. "Oh, and it's God of War, by the way," she pointed out to him rather boldly, now facing the television screen once more, regardless of how Joker felt about it.

It was the last thing he wanted to do to be honest. He couldn't stand the idea of pretending to kill people when there were plenty of people in real life that he could kill instead. "Nope, I'm bored," he commented and stood up. He crossed in front of Xack, blocking her view and proceeded to pushing the power button on the xbox. He spun around to see the little miss in shock. He grinned at her, "I'd rather play a game with you than watch you."

Xack's breathing hitched when those words were spoken from him. For a minute the two just stared at each other silently, waiting for the other to do something or say anything to break the awkward moment. Joker, on the other hand, was quite curious as to how his girl would react.

Panic began to rise within her. Xack tore her gaze away from Joker to quickly look around at just about anything, hoping some idea would pop into her head. She knew what he meant, but she wanted to try to stray away to a different subject. "Y-you want to play some board games instead then?" she wondered. She attempted to speak as calmly as possible, but Joker could easily hear the fearful tone in her voice.

"You mean like monopoly? Ha ha ha! Of course my lovely..." he replied, a heavy hint of sarcasm, "And while we're at it, how about a tea party...I'll play the role of Mad Hatter..." His laughter died down into a light chuckle and his eyes narrowed. That creepy grin and those furrowed brows made him look scarier than ever.

Xack was growing more nervous by the second and she took to getting up from the couch.

"What's the matter deary? Do I frighten you?" Joker asked and he took one step towards her.

On instinct, Xack took farther steps back. Her eyes were back on him, now larger than ever. "Y-you always scare me...but..." She shook her head slowly in disbelief. "Y-yes... Yes you're frightening me!" She shrieked to him.

Not really paying attention as to what she was doing, Xack ended up tripping over a box. Unable to catch herself in time, she fell flat on her back, and choked on her own breath from the impact.  
She immediately sat up and hastily crawled backwards away from him, ready to spring up and dash in another direction should the situation force her to.

"Wh-why are you doing this to me?" She sobbed, tears beginning to well in her eyes. Joker thought she had the most pathetic look on her face.

"Let me help you up my lovely!" Joker said and he reached out a hand. He took another step towards her, but with extreme haste, she picked herself up and bolted for the door. Joker was hot on her heels, but he just missed grabbing for her. She slammed the door in his face and ran along the corridors to escape.

Joker laughed heartily as he pushed through the heavy metal door, "You can run my darling, but hiding is pointless!" He began skipping merrily after the frightened girl chanting, "Run, run as fast as you can, you'll never escape me, for I am the J-man!" His laughs echoed throughout the warehouse. He wasn't concerned with her getting out of the building. To keep out unwanted visitors during the night, Joker kept all doors padlocked with heavy chains and the windows were too high for her to reach.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks. Perhaps this typical cat and mouse game was too familiar for her and he decided to try something a little more drastic. He turned heel and walked in the opposite direction, heading towards his toy and gadget armory. Xack would likely be in a hiding spot by now, but he knew the place well and every one of its secrets...

Xack's whole body shook violently, and every second that passed, grew increasingly harder for her to keep still. She clamped her hands over her mouth to quiet her erratic breathing. It gave her some relief that it was silent around her and the hiding spot she had found for herself, but what was the point? She figured Joker must know the warehouse inside and out; every nook and cranny to the place. If he was aware of where she hid, then by now he was just toying with her.

When she heard him singing that awful merry tune into the air, she was tempted to scream out of woe. Suddenly, her ears picked up his footsteps nearing the hiding spot. She held in her breath as best as she could...

_

"Xackie! Where are you my little temptress? You're giving the J-man an erection with every passing second. This doesn't have to be so awful my love!" he shouted as he dragged his nails along the metal ventilation system. The ducts were lining the walls just barely within his reach until they navigated down to the floor every few meters.

He could only imagine her squeezing into one of the ducts. He certainly can't fit in them with his broad shoulders, but he would be able to reach her and drag her out should she be in one. Every time he came upon a new grate, he ripped it out of the wall and peeked inside, "Xackie?"

After three or four grates down, there was only two left in the corridor. When he reached the next one, he pried the metal apart but was caught off guard when the metal came flying out at him and struck him in the gut. He fell backwards, hitting the floor with a heavy thud. "Gah!" he groaned and attempted to get up. He saw Xack crawl out of the ventilation unit and run in the opposite direction. He growled, "This is getting ridiculous. Xackie! You keep this up and it's going to be hell!"

He dragged himself to his feet and steadily moved along, using the wall for support until he could keep his footing.

_

"My love..." Just the way he said it sent horrible shivers down her spine as she kept up her hasty pace. She didn't stop until she came upon a large crate, lined up with other assorted crates in the room.

"It's risky, but..." Xack bit her lip, and without further hesitation, she quickly lifted it up and hid under an empty one. She prayed Joker wouldn't think to search there, since she assumed he wouldn't believe she was that stupid enough to hide under something so predictable.

Just the thought of him touching her that way made her shudder in revulsion.

_

Joker paced around another storage room; not a sign of her. He was growing more and more impatient. "Xack...I'm getting pissed off."

After a few minutes of walking in silence and searching most of the storage units, he figured he'd check the largest room. There was only one door to enter and exit. "Xackie..." he called out again, expecting to not receive a response, "You're only prolonging the inevitable!" He kicked a stack of boxes, letting them tumble over and he poked his head in behind a crate to find...

Nothing...

"Hm...certainly good at playing hide and seek." He kicked over another box and put his weight into lifting and throwing a lighter crate. After another empty space, Joker had one last idea. He wandered extremely far into the room and started making noise by breaking wood and knocking over materials all while cursing his 'frustrations'. Every couple of seconds, he would peek over his shoulder at the only door.

Then it finally happened, he saw the girl trying to tiptoe to the door, "Xackie!"

She cringed in panic and threw open the door at top speed.

"I"m coming for you sweetheart!" Joker shouted and he rushed for the door. While running, he fetched his new toy out from his waistband. The second he hit the doorway, he spotted her heading for the eastern half of the warehouse. She was about halfway down the hall. He lifted up his toy...a nice long barreled revolver and aimed to injure, but not kill. He fired the weapon, first shot missing but he sent another two. Then he heard her scream and the sound of her tumbling. "Gotcha..."

He casually paced down the hall towards the crippled girl. She was holding her upper thigh and crying. Her skirt was hiked up and a trail of blood dribbled down her leg. Xack was screaming.

Joker smiled at his handy work and knelt down next to her. She was screaming obscenities at him and questions of why he shot her.

"It's only cosmetic damage. Look, I only damaged the surface..." he said casually. He then touched her exposed leg and wiped away some of the blood, "See, I only grazed the surface my lovely. Never been shot before I see. It's quite the experience isn't it? Okay girly, let's go have a party!" Joker then hooked his arm around hers and forced her to her feet. Even though it hurt her to walk, he pushed her forward and dragged her upstairs. There was a nice quiet spot waiting for them...

"No!..." Xack cried softly, to weak to actually scream as loud as she wanted to. Every step they took on the stairs made her heart sink to the pit of her stomach...and just the thought alone of Joker fondling her, and having his way with her...she felt like she was going to be sick. Nausea began to take over entire form.

"Please... Please don't make me do this," she begged him pathetically. Joker didn't answer her. Too many ideas were running through his head on all the sick possibilities he could do with her.

Xack bit her lip hard in worriment. She didn't care if she had to throw herself down on the floor and create a tantrum, she would do anything to get out of this moment with Joker right now. Anything.

When they started to near the top, Xack breathed in deeply from anxiety, and out from the corner of her eye, she could see Joker grinning madly in anticipation. If it wasn't for her slightly injured leg, he would of rushed her faster up the flight of stairs.

The reality of it all was coming down on the girl hard. The gears in her head were working like mad to try to find some sort of way out of this horrible predicament. Then, an idea came to her head- and although it was a dumb idea, but if it will delay further... "I...I can't do this! I-I'm saving myself for marriage!" She shrieked, even though the whole thing was a flat-out lie.

This got Joker to actually stop moving. He didn't turn to her at first, but he knew her better than that. Saving herself for marriage? Who was she kidding? He knew it was just a tactic to buy herself some time from all this.

"Right...Xack...the girl who hates to be touched saving herself for marriage. I'm not falling for it sweetheart! Not only that, I have no conscience. Do you know how many women I've tormented before you? Quite a few deary..." He continued dragging her up the last few steps and pushed her onto the landing. She stumbled to the floor and attempted to crawl away but he captured one of her feet and pulled her along behind.

Xack struggled and tried to reach for a loose floorboard or a pipe to grab onto; anything to slow down or stop him. Her hands came within reach of a chunk of crate and she quickly picked it up. It took a moment to build up the nerve, but she threw the chunk at the back of Joker's head, bulls eye...

Suddenly Joker stopped and he turned around. He was not amused.

Xack's breath caught in her throat as her eyes locked with his. He wasn't smiling...nor was he frowning. It was eery.

"Ya know girly, I had planned to be nice from the start but so far, I've gotten doors slammed in my face, a blow to the stomach, a chunk of debris to the head and over the last few months, no what...years? Yes years I think, that I spent with you...you've been nothing more than a cock-tease! Pushing me away, but staying! I think you like fucking around with people and now I'm going to return the favor, whether you enjoy it or not!"

Xack screamed when he pressed his foot down on her injured thigh. He enjoyed her cries for a few minutes and listened to her begging for him to remove his heel. When he got bored with it, he finally lifted his foot and then decided it would be best to make her walk again. They were close to the bunks anyways. He reached down, placed his hand around her throat and forced her back up. "Walk..."

For a moment, Xack stayed rooted to the floor. Eyes looked like a deer caught in headlights. She was too terrified to obey Joker's orders; however, the ever growing murderous expression on the clown's features got her mind to finally register to her legs again. She slowly turned herself around and walked in a steady fashion. She knew she was prolonging it all, but she couldn't help herself. Another part of her just wished to get it all over with. Maybe Joker's sexual frustration with her will cause him to be quick with whatever he wanted to do.

Then again, this was Joker, so most likely not.

Xack felt a hand shove against her back, and Joker grumbling for her to move it along. Another loud sob escaped past her lips, unable to keep back the fear that she felt. The fear of an angry madman bedding her violently and so physically, all because she wanted to get away from him.

"Maybe I shouldn't have used violence on him," she thought nervously. "Now he might end up hurting me in punishment!" She staggered a bit from her hurt leg, feeling the pain pulsating where the wound was.

When the two walked further from the landing, Xack caught sight of just two doors near them. Joker got ahead of her to stand next to one of these doors, and opened it for her. He stretched out an arm to beckon her inside, all the while grinning manically from ear to ear. His eyes narrowed at her hungrily.

Xack stood there, wanting to try pleading him with him once more, but the look on his face suggested he wasn't going to listen to reason...at all. Why she should even bother?

She sniffled, tears streaming down her face as she hesitantly headed through the door past Joker. Xack hugged herself tightly out of any comfort it would bring, but that feeling soon passed when she heard him enter the room himself and close the door behind.

He was taken aback with her change of heart, or lack thereof. She wasn't trying to run...

"Ah, finally the message has gotten across. I'm happy my lovely," Joker said as he closed the door. He turned the lock and proceeded to breaking the knob so it would be impossible for her to get out unless she kicked the door. She wouldn't have the strength to do that.

Across the room, there was a couple of bunks and a stack of thin mattresses in the center of the floor. It was as though he knew he'd be getting some action tonight. "Don't be so nervous my lovely. It's not as scary as you think."

Joker could tell that whatever was going through her mind was not positive. She had a look of despair... and he liked it. With the gun still in hand, Joker pointed it at her once more and began giving her instructions, "Strip."

Her eyes widened, as though questioning him.

"Like I said sweetheart, I want everything off in the next minute. Don't make me do it for you..."

Xack's arms trembled and she began sliding her black overcoat down her arms, but she kept stopping out of shame. She didn't ever want to show off her body to anyone, especially him.

His patience grew weary and he stomped his way over to her, putting the gun back into his waistband. He grasped her hand and pulled her into his body, while tugging down her jacket. He threw it aside.

Xack was starting to whine and beg him to stop. She said she'd do it...

"Nope girly, I'm getting the job done just fine," he laughed.

Against her wishes, he spun her around so she was facing away from him and he pushed her hair over her shoulder to gain access to the collar of her shirt. Both hands gripped the fabric and he split it down the center until it traveled down her back. He pushed the ruined shirt down her arms, letting it fall to the floor. Her arms flew up to her chest in an attempt to hide her body.

Oh he planned to take this nice and slow...

Xack made noises of utter disgust for his actions. While arms still over her chest, she turned to face him, taking a few steps back. "You monster!" She cried hatefully, lips trembling. Although her look was angered, but Xack was completely terrified as to what is about to come.

Joker licked his teeth anxiously, getting impatient with her stalling for time. He growled, and an arm quickly shot out in attempt to tear her skirt away, but the girl jumped back instantly and ran at full speed to the door. She was aware that Joker broke the door handle off in advance, but that didn't stop her from pounding on the door fiercely, hoping, praying that someone out there would hear and have the heart to stop all this from happening.

"Help me!" Xack screamed as loudly as she could. Joker slightly cowered from her voice echoing in the room. "Somebody please help me! Help me!"

With her good leg, she kicked at the door to at least loosen some bolts, nails, anything that would unhinge it enough for her to open it herself. It didn't take long for her to lose her balance from putting too much support on her bad leg, and she ended up toppling to the floor once again.

For a moment, she sat there crying silently, her head bowed to hide her shame and regret from Joker's view. Joker on the other hand, was rather enjoying the sight before him, smirking at her feeble efforts of escaping.

Now...he had enough of this little entertaining show. Just as Xack was picking herself back up, grabbing at the wall to help her along, she shook when she felt the barrel of Joker's revolver on her back.

Joker pressed the barrel harshly into her back, "I'm really loving this..." He gripped onto her bare shoulder harshly, nails digging into her skin and he yanked her backwards. Her back collided with his belly and he held her tightly, dragging her towards the pile of mattresses. He tossed her on top of one before wriggling out of his coat and keeping the revolver pointed at her. Xack dare not move...

Joker was upon her in a split second. One hand was busy tearing the front of her skirt and the other still holding the weapon. Xack frantically tried to shove his hand away, but he insisted. "Stop it..." he demanded, but she ignored him and continued scratching and trying to kick at him.

That's when she heard the revolver being cocked.

"You're one step away from death my lovely..." Joker growled and placed the barrel at her temple, "Just give me a reason, I'll kill you...and nobody else will ever have you. Now calm down and relax..."

Tears were trickling down her cheeks and she gasped when she felt his fingers trailing up her belly and resting just below her bra. It was a plain black cotton piece.

"Lift your back," he commanded and he reached around her as she did so. The clasp snapped apart and he easily lifted the only piece of clothing sparing her breasts from his prying eyes. Once the material was gone, she squeezed her eyes shut, knowing that the long pause was from him gawking at her. Then she heard him whistling, further humiliating her. She couldn't help but bring her arms up and hide her shame.

Joker put the revolver down on the floor, just out of her reach, but he would be able to get it should she do anything stupid. He found it so damn hot when she tried to hide herself from him, but he wanted what was under those shielding palms. He took her wrists and wrenched her arms away from her chest, before diving head in. He dragged his tongue along her collar and listened to her whimpers as he slowly moved down her breastbone. It was only a few inches before he'd reach one of her soft mounds...

Xack's eyes remained tightly shut as Joker continued slithering his tongue on her skin, barely keeping it from going over one of her breasts. He was teasing her about it, and he was thoroughly enjoying it.

She couldn't help not keeping down the small gasps and moans that came from her lips. Joker relished in those most beautiful sounds the girl produced, but he wanted her to be more vocal from his actions. A lot more vocal...

Suddenly, her eyes shot open when Joker's wet muscle trailed over her breasts and across an already stiffened nipple. He licked his lips before taking one into his mouth, causing Xack to gasp even louder from shock.

He sucked on it vigorously, and all Xack could do was squirm around and whimper from the sensation. She turned her head to the other side and spied Joker's gun, but it wasn't within arms reach. Ever so cautiously she edged her body towards the gun, but that's when Joker noticed the movement from her and he stopped what he was doing.

Xack was unmoving while Joker lifted his head to eye her angrily, practically flashing into her own. It was almost as if he could read her mind...or so he thought. Xack's initial intention was to just take the gun and use it on herself, sadly enough. She would rather end her life than endure this humiliating and traumatizing torment he was putting her through.

Joker's eyes shifted to the side and Xack followed his gaze to the gun, and then his eyes darted back to hers, almost like a silent warning for her. Her lips parted ever so slightly to take in a deep breath. "Maybe he should just kill me," she thought miserably. "I would rather die than him make me enjoy... this!"

When he assumed Xack got the message, he immediately took that same nipple into his mouth, and the girl arched her back and moaned, her sounds resonating about the room.

It was torture.

Joker was biting and licking her soft flesh, leaving teeth marks and the beginnings of bruises all over her breasts. She was weeping and trying not to please him by giving in. Her nipple was getting sore, but he continued to suck deeply. He would have been massaging and toying with the other, but he needed to keep those hands of hers pinned to the mattress. Every so often, she would attempt to tug her hands free.

Just when she thought she couldn't tolerate anymore sucking on her left mound, he let up. However now he was rolling on top of her, his heavy body weighed hers down and he felt comfortable enough to release her hands for a moment. He would have to be quick about it...

In an instant he sat up and scooted a bit forward so he was sitting on top of her diaphragm. While her hands started thrashing about, he was busy tearing off his shirt and ripping long pieces from it. He held the strips in his mouth while he grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted himself to give enough room to flip her over.

Xack screamed when she felt her hands being captured once again and forced towards her lower back. She could feel the circulation in her hands slowly cutting off when something was being tightly wrapped around them.

Once her hands were secured, Joker turned her back over and knelt over her briefly, "Guess what's up?" he said and grinned at her.

She didn't say a word as Joker sat back, still crushing her under his weight until she could barely breathe. His entire body was within her view. He was shirtless, but not pant-less.

"Now then...eyes on me my lovely..." he said seductively. He brought his left hand up to his mouth and stuck two of his fingers inside.

Xack watched with great discomfort as Joker's tongue peeked out between his digits, exemplifying the act of cunnilingus. She blushed madly and turned her head.

"Ah ah...naughty, eyes up here sweetheart," Joker reminded and he gently nudged her cheek with his right hand.

She returned her attention to him out of fear. Then she watched as Joker's fingers slowly trailed down his own neck and to the dip between his collarbones. They continued sliding erotically down his belly until they reached the top of his trousers. Then his fingers dipped down into his pants until he grasped onto his massive erection. "Oh fuck sweetheart, you're in for a treat...a big one!" He laughed heartily, "But there's a few other things I'd like to do to you first...then I'll give you a big finish!"

He began unzipping the pants and to Xack's horror, his length sprang out. Petrified she turned her head again and shut her eyes, but this time Joker grabbed her chin and shouted at her, "Look at me!"

She wouldn't.

"I said look at me! Do not turn your head again!"

Xack's eyes widened in horror at what was now in front of her face.

She wanted to turn away, but yet she couldn't take her eyes away. Two reasons, really. The first: she knew Joker would get mad if she should jerk her head away again when he so clearly put that he wanted her eyes on him. The other reason: she'd never seen a man's genitals before. Sure, she saw what it looked like in health books, but never like...this. It utterly sickened her...but at the same time...fascinated her; although the whole "sickening factor" was the winning part here.

Xack gaped in terror at Joker's length. A large part of her knew what he wanted her to do, yet she didn't want to say anything. Not until the clown actually forced or suggested it.

Joker chuckled deeply through clenched teeth, eyes narrowing determinedly as he grabbed his cock and began stroking himself ever so slowly in front of her shocked eyes. She watched his hand move against his length in such a slow, agonizing pace. Watched his fingers delicately run over those rigged veins of his rock-hard erection.

The clown grinned in sheer lust as he saw her rather disgusted yet intrigued look.

Xack cried out in fear, turning her head away in revulsion. Joker's expression instantly fell into annoyance, and with his other free hand, he grabbed her face and held it in place as he inched his body up across hers, getting his erection lined up to her lips.

"No! No!" Xack shrieked, shaking her head around vehemently to avoid that massive cock of his. "Please! Please don't!" She tried pleading with him once more on the matter, but all it fell upon were deaf ears.

Joker's reply was merely another throaty cackle of amusement. He got a better grip on her face, holding it perfectly still. He showed no mercy as he suddenly and forcefully thrust his hips forward, thus pushing his erection into her mouth without giving her a chance to cope with such a horrid action.

Xack's answer to all this was an immediate clamp down of her teeth, not enough to break his skin, but enough to make Joker pull out of her mouth at an instant. He screamed in agony, grasping his painful cock for comfort as he tried to ease the pain on it. He shot a most angered look to her, all the while, Xack peered back at him with the same look. He knew that bite was just a warning to not do it again.

The fires of hell couldn't compare to the fury of the Joker. He was holding the base of his penis and trying to quell the pain. He peered down at himself and saw a pinkish ring around it and tiny teeth marks. When the pain subsided, Joker clenched his teeth and reached to his left for the gun lying on the floor. It was already cocked and he pointed it at her stomach...

"I'm one for granting spare chances, but you need to earn it." He let the barrel travel along her belly until it settled about four inches below her belly button. "Yeah, should be right about here. Shouldn't kill you right away, giving me enough time to fuck you anyways. I won't touch a corpse. And if you manage to survive, say bye-bye to any chances of seeing children! Now then, I'm gonna count to ten...beg me for forgiveness..."

Xack gasped and started pleading with him to spare her.

"One..."

She was kicking her feet and shouting at him to stop, but he'd managed to make it to six...and still counted up. She couldn't let him win!

"Come on my lovely, I haven't got all night! Seven..."

She didn't plead for forgiveness. She'd been thinking the entire of how it would be so much better to be dead than to take his sexual abuse. She'd tried many times in the past to kill herself. That was how she wound up at Arkham. Now the opportunity to die was near. She stopped her pleas and let her body go limp, ready to take the bullet. Joker was now at nine and right before he could say 'ten' he saw the accepting look on her face and suddenly he was curious.

"Okay, wait a second here. I'd almost forgotten. You were suicidal at Arkham so I'd be doing you a favor right now wouldn't I? Even if you survived the shot you might bleed out. Not a pretty way to die, but you'd get what you want. Sweetheart, I know what you're playing at and it isn't going to work. I'll have my way with you and there won't be anymore stalling on your part." He scratched the side of his head with the barrel of the gun, "But I still have to punish without killing you. I could beat you or just get right to the point of this fuckfest." He thought about it for a moment, "Nah I like it when you're in excruciating pain!"

Joker turned slightly and pointed the gun at her good thigh firing a round into it.

Xack screamed as the bullet traveled through her leg, just like the other had done earlier. Now both of her legs were out of commission and she was in severe pain. She cried hard and couldn't move her injured legs.

Joker took joy in her punishment and once again grasped her chin, "I love you so much my little Xackie...will we behave now? Because you have two arms and a head left with plenty of space for lead. That's 3 more chances because I'm that generous. So how about that blowjob my lovely? Sans teeth..."

Xack curled up into a ball slightly, head turned the other way and eyes shut tightly...deep in thought. She tried not to concentrate on the excruciating pain, and wished she didn't have such a low threshold on this kind of treatment. She figured Batman could probably handle injuries like this a whole hell of a lot better than she could. She really wished she had his strength and courage right now...

Right now... That was the problem. She still didn't answer Joker's earlier question.

Xack tensed up fearfully and squeezed her eyes tighter when she felt Joker lean in to her, whispering sensually that he'll go easier on her if she just gave in. Whispering that he'll take care of the wounds on her legs before they got any farther in their roleplaying. Whispering that he'll have her screaming in pleasure by the time all of this was over with.

There was one catch to all this though, and when she opened her eyes again, she caught sight of that erect penis, waiting for the attention of her soft lips.

She breathed in deeply, giving off a few sobs as she did. That massive cock of his alone sent her back into that heated frenzy of a mind. Gazing back up at Joker again, her eyes were now full of rage.

Her answer? "No..." she hissed softly, still giving him that angered, confident stare of hers.

Joker growled loudly in aggravation. Not even saying anything on the matter, he immediately pushed that barrel of his gun into her right arm, cocking the gun as he did. He wasn't playing around anymore. It was either giving him that blow job, or lose an arm.

That boldness she felt instantly vanished when that gun increasingly put more pressure into her arm, reminding her of that pain she was still experiencing in her legs. All she wanted to do was just drop dead, not suffer like this! She didn't want to be shot at again! She didn't want to go through that pain again! Not ever again!

She knew what she had to do.

Xack's eyes locked with Joker's, her submissive expression said everything to him. He grinned happily, although he threatened her again on what would happen if she should try biting at him, and he held up the gun for good measure. Xack weakly nodded in response. "I...I won't do it again..." she wept ever so quietly, now readying herself to take Joker's cock into her mouth.

Joker smirked, grabbing her jaw roughly to force it open enough to fit his erection. After a few moments of preparing himself once more, he very cautiously inched his length into her warm mouth, groaning his satisfaction on how good it felt.

Because Xack succumbed to his wishes, Joker didn't feel the need to guide her too much. She was moving at a good pace; her tongue slowly glided along the underside of his cock every time she bobbed.

"Oh shit...sweetheart, fuck..." Joker moaned and he closed his eyes, "Go slower, trail that tongue around the head..." He dropped his hand to the base of he neck and started massaging her hairline. He tilted his head back to enjoy the pleasurable waves that began traveling up his spine. The gun in his other hand lowered. This went on for several minutes until she felt her lips beginning to go numb. She stopped moving and expected him to be furious with her.

To Xack's surprise, Joker touched her forehead and let his hand slide down to her jaw. He gently pushed her back until his length slipped from her mouth, "That was nice my lovely...and for such an inexperienced gal like yourself. I'm going to treat you to something special, but first..."

He climbed off of her, giving her a break from his heavy mass and casually dropped the revolver to the floor. He gathered up the remains of his undershirt and ripped it to shreds before crawling over to her. He inspected both wounds on her legs, "Only surface damage, nothing a few stitches couldn't fix. But these will be fine for a bit if I wrap them up."

Xack groaned and cried out as Joker lifted one leg at a time to wrap the fabric around the injuries. He tied them tightly to staunch the flow of blood.

"It'll work for the time being. Now then, time for a little reward my lovely..." Joker said as he laid her leg back down on the mattress. He crawled up to her right side and placed a kiss on her neck before whispering hot fantasies into her ear. While her mind was preoccupied, he slowly slipped his hand down her belly until it touched the top of her panties and then it sunk beneath the black fabric.

"Let me show you my gentle side..." he said, almost inaudibly and pushed his fingers even lower until he felt her soft curls and then a fleshier part of her labia. He was so close...

Once the connection had been made, Xack instinctively closed her legs on him, trapping his hand and half expected him to yell at her, but it didn't come.

"Relax my lovely, we're getting to one of the best parts." He gently pushed on her thigh, accidentally hitting a wound and she grimaced. Her legs fell apart, allowing his fingers to slide down to the silky folds and dip inside...

The pain of her thigh was temporarily forgotten and she shut her eyes. Her attitude towards the Joker was slowly turning...

"And there's still more to come before the final act my sweet..."

Xack's head fell against the mattress, her back arching when Joker became a bit more adventuress with his fingers. "N-no..." Xack moaned shamefully, squirming around as she felt his digits exploring her most intimate of areas. They slowly ran up and down her folds gently, and every now and then, he dipped one of them back inside and started to create a thrusting motion with it. His pace slowed when Xack whined uncomfortably, not used to anything being inside her like that.

Joker grinned in satisfaction, delighted to hear Xack's beautiful voice of unwanted pleasure fill his ears. He ended up propping himself on his elbow to enjoy this erotic view before him. His eyes sometimes trailed down to his working hand, watching Xack's hips wriggle from the new pleasurable sensations surging through her body. Then his eyes went back up to her face, seeing her reactions to it all was making him feel extremely horny...

"P-please...s-stop..." Xack moaned, barely able to speak her words properly. She hugged herself tightly, and her legs clamped shut once more. Her intentions were to try and force Joker's hand out of her, but another part of her wasn't sure if it was that, or to trap him there. Either which way, it got the clown's grin to widen in excitement.

Xack turned to her side, curling herself up, but to her dismay, Joker only followed her movement, and still kept up his rigorous actions with his fingers, beginning to move them faster from within her panties. This caused Xack to gasp loudly in shock, legs wanting to stretch out from a building feeling from inside.

Joker leaned over her, whispering that she was "getting closer", but she had no idea what he meant, but figured it had something to do with that disturbing sensation that kept building and building from where he continued his ministrations.

That feeling was rising higher...

"S-stop!" Xack cried, gasping again as she bucked her hips. "I...I don't want this!" But the load moan that escaped her throat only egged Joker on. He wasn't going to stop until she came.

Joker grinned at her, loving how she was slowly losing control of her body and emotions. He wanted her to come, to experience the high it gave. He could keep fingering her...or he could do something even worse. He knew she was ready to go, her chest was rising and falling so rapidly and her mouth wide open; expelling an assortment of gasps and jumbled words. Then he did something that would torture her...he withdrew his fingers just moments before she would have leaped from the diving board.

In a rush, Joker grabbed a handful of her panties and pulled them hard so they tore away from her body. Then he scooted down to the bottom of the mattress and pushed her legs apart, "I'm not letting up on you yet sweetheart..." He forcefully dropped his shoulders down between her thighs so they would remain open and for the first time, had a excellent view of her hot core. Her outer labia was soaked with fluids and they flowed freely down her rear. He wanted so badly to taste her, not that he'd give her a choice in the matter.

Of their own accord, her legs draped over his shoulders. She was totally into it now and he secretly praised himself for being 'so fucking amazing'. Without asking for her consent, he placed a small kiss directly on her left inner thigh and slowly made his way across until his lips met her swollen nether lips. He sucked the sweetly coated flap into his mouth and cleaned it of her delectable juices. He swallowed, loving her exotic flavor; sweet and bitter at the same time. He had to have more of it!

Xack couldn't take it, the pleasure was so unbearable and exquisite. She was arching her back and mewling; giving every indication of overwhelming passion. She wanted to kill him, but her instincts wanted to let him fuck the hell out of her. Then the situation worsened when she felt his tongue snake into her folds and dive deep inside. Her legs grew weak and eventually she let them relax.

His hands slithered around her thighs, avoiding the bandages and eventually settling on her hips. Joker had swallowed several times, indulging in the warm fluid. Soon enough he would have to relieve himself of his own building tensions and let one of his hands fall to his erection to stroke it. He lapped up everything that slid from her crevice.

His penis was screaming to be engulfed in her and he figured it was just about time to do the deed. He stopped his oral pleasures on her and reared up to his haunches, hands grasping onto her hips. He lifted her up and slid her body down to where their bodies could join. He observed her for a moment. There was no way she'd think about escaping at this point in the game, her expression said so. He dropped to his knees again and had her rear balancing in his lap, his cock resting against her. Heat emanated from her, beckoning to him.

Once again he dipped his fingers into her, soaking his digits and withdrawing to apply the wetness to his length to make entry easier. "Sweetheart, I'm going to make you a woman tonight..." He brushed the tip of his penis against her folds and slowly pushed forward. He was only an inch inside before reaching the barrier that spelled the difference between girl and woman. With a final grunt, he thrust hard and took joy in her cries of pain, "Christ, this is tight!"

Xack remained still from the initial shock of it all...

Xack stared up at the ceiling, mouth hanging open from the overwhelming shock of everything that's happened to her. "How did it come to this?..."

One moment, she was happily playing video games, and the next... Joker shredding the last bit of innocence from. Shredding her dignity, her pride, her common sense...

All of it gone, and all it took was one determined thrust of Joker's hips.

Xack couldn't hold reality back for long when she felt Joker shifting his weight to make himself more comfortable against her, causing her to whimper in pain when his erection moved from within her.

The girl gasped when Joker finally started to move his hips, carefully pulling out...and then thrusting back in forcefully, making Xack's body buck against his. He did this a few more times before he began to pace himself steadily. At first, she could only groan from the discomfort of it all, and she didn't like the feeling of Joker's penis inside her. It felt too...big for her, and every now and then, it made her body tense up when he pushed it back in.

After some time had gone by, Xack began to relax herself, back arching when his length actually started to feel...good. She moaned loudly, biting her bottom lip while her hands attempted to grab onto the mattress beneath her delicate frame.

Joker witnessed this turn of events, and grinned mischievously. Seeing how she was becoming more accustomed to his size gave him all the more reason to quicken his pace a little more, hearing her gasp and moan in accordance to his decision.

Oh God... Xack moaned in her thoughts. "Why does it have to feel so good? Why does... he have to feel so good?" Her conscious never did answer her, but unknowingly her hips were moving as well, trying to meet his pelvis whenever he would thrust back in.

Joker growled lustfully, eyeing Xack so ravenously, and now that she was meeting his speed, it made his thrusts more erratic, an action that caused Xack's back to arch once again and moan loudly into the air.

He was thrusting so hard that the bindings on her hands had loosened and her wrists separated. She claimed back the sensations in her fingertips.

There was that feeling again, taking hold of her being and continuously rising from within her nether regions. She wanted it to keep building up, but at the same time...she was terrified of it. It felt wonderful and horrible at the same time. "J-Joker..." Xack moaned fearfully, now gripping onto the clown's legs for support. His pace never slowed. It was now uncontrollable.

"I...I can't..." Xack didn't know what was going on or what was happening to her, and because of that fear, she almost wanted it to stop. "J-Joker...I...I..." The pleasure was taking over her speech, her head thrashing around from side to side. Her nails dug into his skin, and although he cringed from the pain, he was relishing on how much she was losing control of her own body.

"Joker, I can't!" Xack cried out in pleasure, dragging her nails across his legs.

It was impressive, the sound of her screeches as she climaxed and she even managed to wriggle her hands out of their bindings. He didn't even notice. Still, her fingers were digging into his thighs, scraping away at him and drawing blood.

"That's my girl..." Joker uttered as he bent forward and secured his elbows beneath her shoulders while he continued to thrust into her. His hands were now running through her hair, fingering the strands and twisting them around his digits.

The room was filling up with the musky scent of sex...

Caught up in the moment, Joker silenced the orgasmic girl by pressing his mouth to hers and probing her mouth with his tongue. She was too far gone to resist. His hips kept pushing into her, speeding up as his end was nearing. He kept up his dominant kisses and he could feel her walls squeezing as the remaining waves passed. She was out of breath and her hands fell away from his thighs. Sweat trickled down her neck and soaked into the mattress. Her body was in a state of calm but her mind continued to race. After she came down from the orgasm, she was too weak to push him away and there's no way he'd get up if she asked him. Besides, he was still pounding away at her and his attention was solely on finishing up. Wait a second...

Xack panicked, "Joker...don't! Get off!" She pushed her hands against his chest, trying to prevent him from making a life-changing gamble. "Please!" she begged.

"I love when you plead," Joker replied, not giving a damn. He was so near the edge. He breathing grew ragged and he could only laugh when she tried wrenching his arms away from her head.

"I don't want you to!" she cried.

"Heh heh heh..." he chuckled and continued thrusting at top speed.

When Xack tried to sit herself up to get him out, Joker reared up fast and captured her throat with a powerful hand. He pushed her back into the mattress, forcing her air supply to cut off. All she could do was gasp and sputter; trying to suck in a desperately needed breath. Her hands flew to his wrist and she clawed at his skin.

Joker smiled and continued to fuck her silly. His climax was seconds away and he shut his eyes, preparing to release everything he had into her. He grit his teeth and growled as he felt the beginning stages of an orgasmic high. Then his mouth fell open as he peaked, "Awe...shit..." he cursed as he shot his seed into her waiting canal. His thrusts slowed to a comfortable pace as he made sure to empty himself. Once he'd finished, he let go of her throat and she began coughing. The air returned too quickly to her lungs so she sputtered more than anything. Eventually she caught her breath.

Joker slipped out of her body and fell back onto his rear, tired and content. "That was great..." He peered over at the girl and saw the interior of her thighs were stained pink. Then he looked down at himself; same result. "I need a bath." He wiped some of the red streaks off his softening length, "Care to join me?" He laughed when she didn't respond. "Or we can just stay here, cuddle, and sleep. I think I like option two better.

He crawled back onto the mattresses and reached for his jacket which lay nearby. There was a stack of old blankets at the head of their makeshift bed and he tugged a couple of those down. He covered the two of them up and pressed his body into hers for warmth. She was like a radiator and the blankets, great insulators. He draped an arm over her, his fingers lightly touching her belly. He planted a kiss on her temple and closed his eyes.

Xack just lay there next to him, mortified and in shock once again. In fact she was downright traumatized. She hated him so much for making her feel guilty, used, and so amazing at the same time. She hated him for it! She was not going to sleep tonight.

Her eyes peered out into the room and then to the floor where the gun lay. She was so tempted to retrieve it and just shoot him now while he was vulnerable. Slowly and silently she reached across the mattresses and barely touched the butt of the gun when Joker suddenly touched her shoulder and pulled her back down.

"Don't bother, chamber is empty. I used the last shot on your leg."

"You threatened to shoot my arms and head. Are you telling me I could have-"

"You couldn't have done anything. And yes, I lied about the extra rounds. Got you in the sack quicker didn't it?"

Xack felt nauseous. She could have fought him off and tried to break the door down again but she fell for his tricks! How could she have been so stupid? Tears formed in her eyes once again and she gave up for the night; too tired to argue it out.

Joker grinned as she fell back onto the mattress and sighed in disbelief. He curled his arms around her once again...

Xack laid there, breathing heavily and loudly as she continued to stare up at the ceiling, wishing that this was all one horrible nightmare; however, the Joker caressing her skin only proved that she was truly awake in all this.

"Why so sad, my lovely?" Joker cooed, holding her closer. "Didn't you enjoy it?..." He sat up slightly, looking over the state of his own thighs where Xack was quite persistent with scratching at him out of passion. His expression was so smug. "I think this proves it, don't you think?" She weakly turned her head to look over the scratches as well, seeing the dried blood around it. Xack hastily turned away, blushing shamefully.

He got back down with her. "Oooh...you cannot tell me that you didn't enjoy our romp!" His voice rose with frustration. "I didn't hear you complaining from all that moaning you did, especially when I 'cleaned you out' here-" Xack gave a startling gasp when Joker briefly cupped a hand over her crotch and squeezed gently. When he pulled back, his grin was sickening as he saw the left over fluids on it.

Xack turned to her side, curling up more with the blanket Joker gave her. After coming down from that orgasmic high, she was now left feeling sick to her stomach, and if she to dwell anymore of the thought, she was bound to make herself vomit from being so upset.

Finally she spoke, although it was very quiet and barely audible to Joker's ears, "Am I...am I pregnant?" She asked.

Joker smiled. "Too early to tell, my love, but I'll be sure to buy some pregnancy tests sooner or later. Of course, even if you aren't- as they say: at first you don't succeed..." He leaned over her, putting his lips to her ear. "Try, try again, right?..." He dipped a tongue inside, and Xack immediately jerked her head to make him stop.

Joker laughed in amusement, and when he began to calm down from it, he gazed around the room before his eyes fell on Xack again. "I really do want that bath though... You sure you don't want to join me? I won't try anything; although I can't promise that..." staring at her covered body made Joker feel a bit horny again.

He stood up, collecting whatever clothes weren't shredded from their sexual encounters and dressed himself. "I'll be back for you when I'm through, sweetheart." He grinned at her now. "Maybe next time you'll be a little more...'enthusiastic' when we play together again, okay? Have to say though..." He turned his back to her now. "That was some fucked-up foreplay, huh? ...but I loved it!"

Joker laughed psychotically once more, now going to the ruined door and forcing it open with his brute strength. "Ta-ta for now, my love! Rest up, 'cause I'm gonna be ready for round 2 when I get back..." Then he went out of sight, leaving Xack alone in the trashed room to ponder on the earlier events.

Xack burst out into tears that she withheld from the clown, bringing her hands up to her eyes to wipe them away. How could she let him do that to her? Why didn't she fight harder to get away, to make him stop? Knowing that she was resting upon their dried up sweat and fluids made her all the more reason to fall into a deep depression.

The thought of him coming back to her and taking her again like that made her feel...

Her body went into slight spasms when she remembered how great it felt when he put his tongue to her folds... Dipping it inside, swirling it around...

Xack curled up more tightly, trying to push back the arousal that was building up again from the inside.

She wept quietly into the blankets, knowing that from now on, nothing will ever be the same again with her...

Not ever again.


End file.
